Slam Book
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: we all know the pains of not getting your slam book back, soon enough...Tomoyo's wait has been worth it. ExT oneshot


**a sweet oneshot i Wrote as since I'm in my final year of schooling, everyone has been running around with slam books. since we don't really know everyone, we fill in other people's slam books, instead of asking them to write all the stuff they know about us.**

**To all my friends. we're leaving school now. I will never forget you.**

**also dedicated to Syaoran no Hime. my fav writer on this site! you're simply the Empress of ExT ficcies, Syaoran no Hime-sama!**

* * *

**Slam Book**

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed the pretty auburn haired cherry blossom as she raced to her best friend.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, as she put aside a large brightly colored book and gazed affectionately at Sakura.

"Tomoyo- chan! Oh…are you busy?" asked Sakura disappointedly.

"Well, I have to finish writing in 25 slam books and not to mention, 13 diaries and sign in 8 autograph books. But is there anything I can do for you?" asked Tomoyo, grinning.

"Well, I was wondering if you could write stuff in my slam book, you know. You are my best friend so the first page is dedicated to you," said Sakura excitedly.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. I'm sure the others don't need these books immediately," she said, smiling gently.

She took the lovely pink book from Sakura and glanced at the cover.

It showed Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika and many others from her class. All of them were smiling and waving to the camera, except Eriol, who was smiling demurely and Syaoran, who looked as red as a tomato.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "it's really lovely, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigatou," exclaimed Sakura and leaned on Tomoyo's desk as Tomoyo began to write in it with her sparkly lavender pen.

**You are identified as**: Daidouji Tomoyo.

**Loved ones call you**: Tomoyo-chan, Jeesai…(that's my Chinese name.)

**Your dwelling place**: the Daidouji mansion, Tomoeda, Japan, planet earth.

**The very first day you cried and spread smiles all around:** 3rd September.

**Hobbies: making movies feat. YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!! KAWAII! dressing you up in cute lil' outfits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Music that sets your feet tapping**: Beethoven, Mozart and all sorts of piano music!!!

**Dishes that you a**ttack: Soba, sushi…

**Your friends you love**: Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun…

She checked if she was missing anyone. No, all here.

"I'm amazed and hurt to see my name not present, Daidouji-san," said a deep voice behind the girls.

Tomoyo turned around and Sakura smiled and said, "How are you, Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo, caught unawares looked slightly flustered, but regained her quiet composure and said, with a hint of a tease in her voice, "mou, Hiiragizawa-kun. How can I forget you?"

Eriol bent down and said, in mock sorrow, "if you have not forgotten me, then tell me, why is my simple 5 lettered name missing in dear Sakura-chan's book?"

"That was because I wanted to write your name in shining blue, Hiiragizawa-kun. Lavender does not suit you," said Tomoyo, smiling sweetly at the mage.

"A distinction above the rest, Daidouji-san? Surely you don't think so highly of me?" asked Eriol, hoping she would get flustered. He wanted to break her quiet composure.

"Why, yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. As everyone knows, you are different from the rest," said Tomoyo, smiling more sweetly. She was totally putting it on.

"Different in what way, Daidouji-san?" asked Eriol. He loved the mind games he shared with the fair lady beside him.

"Hmm…_**very**_different from the other _**boys**_, Hiiragizawa-kun," said Tomoyo, her eyes shining.

Eriol, caught unawares, felt his cheek flare red for a moment. Hoping Sakura had not caught sight of his expression; he chuckled and said, "Well, that's quite a high praise from you."

"Yes. I only reserve it for whom I consider the best," she replied, evidently teasing. Sakura watched the two of them, her head moving from side to side, as though watching a tennis match.

After Tomoyo had finished, Sakura handed Eriol the book and said, smiling, "Eriol-kun, I want you to fill it too!"

"Sure, Sakura-chan," said Eriol smiling fondly at his daughter. Half daughter, obviously.

As he turned to leave, Tomoyo called out, "oh, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Yes," asked Eriol, turning around to stare at her.

Her beautiful, lilac eyes were wide and slightly worried, as though intruding on someone's privacy.

"Can you…umm…fill mine too?" asked Tomoyo, handing him a lavender book.

He smiled and took the beautiful book from her. It had the unmistakable scent of lavender.

"Arigatou," she whispered and he nodded.

He left, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Daidouji-san was a strange and mysterious woman.

She intrigued him. He wanted to know so much more about her.

But he could not. Fate had someone else in mind for her.

And fate had Kaho for him. He could not change that.

And that's when it all began.

Everyday, Eriol tried to make up mild and slightly exasperating excuses to Tomoyo, so as to keep her slam book for longer.

He didn't want to part with it.

Tomoyo, the polite girl she was, never pressurized him and accepted the excuse(s) with due tolerance.

**At the park:**

"Hiiragizawa-kun? Can you return my slam book to me?" asked Tomoyo, while sitting on the swing.

Sakura and Syaoran looked exasperatedly at each other when Eriol said, dumbfounded, yet polite, "what slam book?"

Tomoyo gave a small sigh.

**At Tomoyo's 12****th**** Birthday Party:**

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I guess I can have my slam book back now? Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun still have to fill it in," she said, glancing at the indigo haired boy.

"Umm…I didn't get it," he whispered, mortified.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

**At the Hiiragizawa mansion**:

"Nakuru-chan, do you know the way to Hiiragizawa-kun's study?" asked a determined Tomoyo, after she had made her way through a storm.

"Sure. First go left, then right, then left, then right, right, right, right, right, left and then centre!" finished Nakuru energetically, smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Perhaps Spinel-san can help me…?" she asked worriedly.

"Master is indisposed," replied Spinel, scarcely looking up from his thick book.

Tomoyo sighed and trudged out.

Spinel almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

**At the declaration of the Li Heir ceremony (Hong Kong)**

"Hiiragizawa-kun, my slam book…," began Tomoyo, as she detached her arm from his after the dance.

He stared at her beautiful form, clad in a lovely wine red Chinese dress and sighed.

"I meant to tell you about it…well, last night Nakuru and Spinel had their usual brawls after getting Spinel intoxicated with a 200 bars of Bounty, with the coconut all over the house…in the process, Suppi emptied half the remnants of his sadistic torture onto your pretty keepsake, Daidouji-san," he finished, smiling apologetically.

Tomoyo bit back the slight discontent with a pained smile. _Be polite, Tomoyo_.

Eriol watched her, slightly worried.

He better ask Sakura to lend her his powers for a while.

As time passes, Tomoyo forgot all about the book. Eriol watched this with slight relief. At least he would not have to keep making up excuses.

"I shall give it to her when the time is right," he had told himself every time she had sighed and turned away.

Finally, the day dawned when Eriol had to go back to England.

A heart broken Sakura had wept throughout the farewell party, organized by his friends.

He had tried to comfort her.

But Syaoran kept intruding like a disapproving protective mother hen, clucking impatiently.

Daidouji-san, for that matter had accepted it quietly.

He was surprised to hear her say, "I knew you had to return _someday_."

How does she know everything?

Well, he had tried to mask his surprise with a smile and say, "I shall be leaving tomorrow." There was a hint, a twinge of hope in his statement. He himself didn't know why.

She smiled gently and said, "I shall come."

He smiled and nodded. She was always the smart one at figuring out things.

"Goodbye, Eriol-kun. Please come back sooner," said Sakura in a muffled voice as she hugged Eriol. He gently detached himself from Sakura, slightly wary of the glowering looks he was getting from his Li descendant. He didn't want the attendants to think the reason for him bleeding all over the clean carpet in the airplane was some terrorist or naxalite attack.

After Sakura and even _**Syaoran**_ had said goodbye, in their own ways (Syaoran: don't snuff it there, Hiiragizawa) Tomoyo smiled and turned to the cerulean eyed sorcerer.

"I guess this is goodbye," he muttered, staring at her. She looked so pretty.

She nodded and said, staring peacefully at the hustle and bustle of the airport.

They looked oddly out of place in the busy environment.

Seeing her so aloof, he felt disappointed, but he turned to go, aware of Nakuru's increasingly louder shouts, "come on, Master Eriol! Or else we'll miss out on the free refreshments they give out!"

As he turned to go, Eriol suddenly remembered something. Reaching inside his coat pocket, he took out something wrapped in a paper bag and said, "For you."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the package. She opened it and saw her slam book, slightly yellow with age.

"Arigatou," she whispered and looked at him.

"I know it should be the other way around, but I wanted to give it to you," he replied, teasingly.

He turned to go, telling Nakuru, "Alright, I'm coming."

"Matte, Eriol-kun," she called out, her voice tentative.

He turned around, yet again, amazed.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes were swimming with tears.

A part off him saddened. He had made her cry.

Her pale cheeks were unusually flushed. They looked like ripe plums. Her beautiful and delicate hands were clutching the book so tightly that Eriol began to feel sorry for it. With shaky steps, she edged closer and said, "can I…can I write to you, Eriol-kun?"

Even though he knew the wise decision would be to decline her honest offer, he found himself saying, "sure, Tomoyo-chan. Goodbye."

Tomoyo watched him go, her head reeling.

From that moment, she knew her dreams would be forever haunted with his presence.

Tomoyo headed home and opened the book eagerly. She wanted to read his entry.

**Name**: Hiiragizawa Eriol

**Quote**: Sakura-chan is really sweet…

**Friends**: Sakura, Li, Yamazaki

**She felt slightly disappointed**. Her name was missing. Oh well.

**Food**: any sweet…(your cakes will do!)

**Love is:** a feeling I shall cherish even though it cannot be returned.

Hmmm. Was Mizuki sensei going away?

**About you**: I'm me.

**About me**: Tomoeda's compassionate Song bird.

The next question caught her off guard.

**I love**: milk chocolates, my high backed chair and **Daidouji Tomoyo**.

But the next question confirmed her suspicions.

**My Dream Date and secret crush**: **_Daidouji Tomoyo_**.

She stared the book and touched her name, her fingers trembling.

With emotions she didn't recognize swirling in her eyes, she looked at her reflection in her full length mirror.

A girl with sparkling eyes and a dark flush met her gaze. And on her lips was the unmistakable smile of a girl in love.

Smiling goofily, she looked out of the window. His picture seemed to be smirking at her.

She didn't care. not anymore.

"That's what took you so long," she mused, silently fingering her hair.

* * *

**like it? lame, i know! (sigh)**

**sorry if you are disappointed...**


End file.
